


Yearning

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; Bobby takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

& & & & & & &

 

Alex was somewhere between awake and sleep when Bobby finally climbed into bed with her. She whimpered when he curled his naked body around hers and slid his hand under the covers and down to her panties, where he teased her.

 

She arched her back as he moved the side of her panties and slid his finger inside. "I'm not asleep," She murmured as his mouth found her ear.

 

"Good…because I want you." Bobby said nibbling on the side of her neck. "I want to fuck you deep, hard, and fast."

 

She nearly came then just from the words. She started to turn over and he pushed her back onto her side and moved his finger in and out of her faster and faster until she pulsed around him with release. "Oh…god…" She panted.

 

"Like that?" He murmured. "There's more." He sat up a little and pulled her panties down her body.

 

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the middle of the bed and parted her legs with his knee. "Fuck you so hard you can't see straight…" He bit her nipple.

 

Alex's eyes darkened as her need for him heightened. "Inside me…now!" She arched her hips up and felt him ready at her entrance. With one thrust, he was deep inside her. She cried out. "God!" She threw her head back.

 

When she started to rock her hips to his thrusts, he put his hands on her hips and stilled her movements. "Let me fuck you."

 

She writhed under him as he pounded harder and deeper inside her. "Don't stop…baby, don't stop."

 

He silenced her with his mouth as he gripped the headboard with one hand and her hip with the other. Pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth, she moaned as she came hard and long around him.

 

When he pulled his mouth away from hers, she panted, "Bobby…"

 

He then pulled out of her and turned her so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Entering her again, he pulled himself all the way out and slammed back inside her. She arched her back and he bit her shoulder as he found a pace that gave them both pleasure.

 

The pleasure was ebbing through her whole body as he pushed deep inside her. She was moaning as his mouth nipped at her flesh. She rarely got to see this side of Bobby, and she loved every minute of it. Sitting up, his hand came around her waist to hold her in position as he continued to push in and out of her. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he whispered into her ear, "You like that don't you, baby…Like it when I shove my dick so far inside you, it hurts and feels good. Feels so good. You are so tight…so tight." He grunted as he was nearing his own climax.

 

She let herself fall back onto her hands and knees as he put both hands on her shoulders to hold her in place as he thrust faster. "I'm…" He grunted again. "Oh god, Alex…" He released inside her and continued thrusting until he was completely spent and let his arms catch himself before falling on her. He kissed her shoulder. "Baby…" He panted. "I don't know what came over me…"

 

"I've never been fucked like that in my life," she panted as she moved out from under him to lay down on her back. He laid his head on her stomach and looked up at her.

 

"Me either." He said as he reached up and moved hair from her sweaty face. The look in her eyes almost giving him enough energy to have another go at it. "I love you."

 

She smiled and took his finger into her mouth, biting gently. "I love you too."


End file.
